(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to liquid crystal materials and methods of producing the same and more particularly to a magnetically sensitive liquid crystal material adapted to be used for an integrated liquid crystal panel having a built-in direct touch-entry enabling device and a method of producing the same.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In a computer device or the like, it is very convenient to be able to put in a signal by directly touching the display section. There are already suggested such input devices of various systems. A liquid crystal display device with touch-entry is known as one of them. In such device, two transparent electroconductors are arranged on a display surface so that the electroconductive surfaces may be opposed to each other with some spacing between them and are made a matrix in the X and Y directions so that, when the electroconductors are touched, the electrode corresponding to the X and Y axes of the touched part will be on or piezoelectric elements are arranged on the periphery of the display surface and transparent bodies are arranged over the entire display surface so as to be able to press the piezoelectric elements. However, in such conventional devices, it is necessary to add such contact structure or piezoelectric structure for touch-entry in addition to the display structure and therefore there have been defects that the devices are comparatively high in the cost and are unstable in respect of the durability and reliability.
It is general in displaying with the conventional liquid crystal material that, for example, in case it is to be used for a display device, it is sealed in the form of a sandwich with such transparent bodies as of glass and its molecular orientation is varied by electric signals for transparent electrodes arranged along the glass surfaces so as to vary the reflectivity or transmittance of the light. Therefore, as a liquid crystal device, the structure is complicated and the entire form is specified by the form of the sealing glass. Thus, there have been problems in its application and handling.
Further, such conventional liquid crystal material is of an electric field effective type and can be utilized only for an electric display device but has not been able to be used for a magnetic field responding type device or a signal input device.